


七宝博物馆的奇妙之夜

by ken649



Category: Magic Kaito, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ken649/pseuds/ken649
Summary: 宝可梦pa第一篇。如果魔快的日常发生在宝可梦的世界。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 4





	七宝博物馆的奇妙之夜

白马探要来七宝市了！  
不到半天，这一消息转过整个七宝市，又回到了发布者中森青子那里。“昨晚爸爸亲口说的，白马探要来抓基德。”若是有人问起，她一定会这样说。  
白马探的迷妹们奔走相告、蓄势待发，大批地涌进七宝市。小泉红子看着街上熙攘的人群，叹了口气，全市最该知道这个消息的黑羽快斗却不在这里，这也许就是命运。  
黑羽快斗此刻正在离家八百里远的人潮中思考人生：我是谁？我在哪？我在干什么？说到底我为什么要来帮道馆抢购打折的技能机啊——

昨天，黑羽快斗如往常一样在咖啡店里帮寺井爷爷顾店，隔壁道馆的芦荟大踏步走进来：“快斗！明天R9技能机大甩卖，去帮我买！”  
“哈？”人在店里坐，锅从天上来，黑羽不满：“你自己去啊。”  
“我已经接受了挑战者的预约，明天要呆在道馆。”芦荟理直气壮。  
“那让木立先生去啊。”  
“他也不行，最近菊老大又送来了化石，他正在带人研究。”  
“那也别找我啊，总之我不想去！”黑羽负隅顽抗，他刚发了预告函，明天可是要为晚上做准备的。  
但是芦荟知道怎么治他，和蔼道：“黑羽快斗，明天你不去的话，下次魔术表演不借你豆豆鸽！”  
“可恶……”这下就没办法了，每次魔术表演的豆豆鸽都是道馆友情赞助的，毕竟自己家里没办法养那么一大群宝可梦。可怜的魔术师只好认命，今天一大早便从家出发，乘着芦荟借给他的高傲雉鸡飞来了R9。  
作为合众地区最大的购物商场，R9平时客流量就很可观，更不用提今天打特价，简直寸步难行。黑羽好不容易从技能机柜台前的人群中挤出来，衬衫都差点被扯开，一边抱怨为什么自己不得不来做这种事情一边泄愤般拿芦荟给的公款买了几大包零食。最近刚收服的勾魂眼看到训练家在买吃的就来劲了，从球中跳出来，骑在黑羽头上指挥他把各种甜味树果拿了遍。黑羽笑着敲了它的脑袋，询问它要不要回去，小体型的宝可梦犹豫了一下，摇了摇头。它确实该适应一下普通生活中避不开的公共场合，于是黑羽默许了它的这次任性，只叮嘱一定要跟紧了。  
结果没走出几分钟还是丢了。  
黑羽烦躁地挠头，倒也不能怪自家宝可梦，这里人确实太多，还是自己考虑不周。总之得赶快找回来，那个胆小的家伙现在不知道在哪个角落里掉眼泪呢。

白马探很少凑热闹，但今天是个例外。  
轿车驶入9号道路时，同他一起来合众的奶奶看到了技能机促销的海报，眼里露出惋惜之意，被白马敏锐地捕捉到了。他抬腕看表，时候还早，于是善解人意地告诉奶奶想去买技能机。奶奶自然知道他的用意，感激涕零地陪小少爷一同走进购物广场。  
技能机柜台前，白马放出了自己的太阳伊布，用精神力拿到了需要的技能机。其实白马很少来购物广场，于是奶奶去排队结账，他则留下来打算在里面看一看。  
“ruby，这边。”太阳伊布循声，成功在人群中找到了自己的训练家，摇了摇尾巴。一人一兽经过精灵球区时，太阳伊布突然停了下来。白马蹲下身子：“怎么了？”  
他顺着太阳伊布的视线看去，发现一只缩在角落的勾魂眼。

此时黑羽还在R9内乱窜。没办法，R9太大，人又太多，实在确定不了目标。他叹了口气，开始思考要不要去找商场负责人发个广播。  
然后他的肩膀被人拍了一下。  
黑羽转头，一位和他年纪相仿的茶色发少年站在他身后，用温润的红眼睛盯着他。黑羽看着他开口：“请问你是在寻找什么东西吗？我刚才看到一只似乎走丢了的宝可梦……”  
黑羽快斗跳起来：“是的是的是的！那边是吗？谢谢你！”然后一阵风似的冲向白马来时的方向，太阳伊布见状小跑到前面为他带路。只留下完全没料到他反应这么大的白马呆在原地，硬生生把没说完的话吞了回去。

“ruby——”黑羽快斗像辆拉着警铃的警车，大呼小叫地冲向墙角边的小型宝可梦。勾魂眼也动作夸张地扑向黑羽快斗，黑羽被它扑得重心不稳，索性一屁股坐在地上和它抱在一起。  
原来这孩子也叫ruby，白马探一瞬间就明白了刚才发生了什么。一定是他在叫自家太阳伊布时让这只勾魂眼误会了，才会在人群中和训练家走散。胆小性格的勾魂眼跟丢后也不敢独自去寻找，只能留在原地一边掉眼泪一边等训练家回来，然后幸运地先被在商场里闲逛的自己看到了。  
“虽然这是你的宝可梦，但我还是要提醒一句，它的状态不太对劲。”白马回想起12分钟27秒前与这只勾魂眼的第一次相遇，习惯黑暗环境的宝可梦缩在阴暗的墙角，轻轻上前一步都能让它浑身颤抖，白马生怕它昏过去或是直接暴走，只好放出同属性的耿鬼让它们单独相处。  
黑羽忙着低头安抚怀中的宝可梦，只简单解释道：“这孩子我也没收服多长时间，因为之前的遭遇有点惧怕人类。”白马立刻了然。他作为侦探在各个地区游走，这类事情也见得不少，便自觉地不揭伤疤。  
这一大一小腻歪得差不多了，黑羽才把勾魂眼重新收回球中。他站起来就是个大大的白眼：“话说，侦探先生现在可以把耿鬼收起来了吗？我觉得很冷耶”抱着胳膊猛搓裸露在外的皮肤。  
白马以为这个偶遇的少年完全不认识自己，惊奇道：“你怎么知道我是侦探？”  
黑羽快斗确实不认识白马探，但他认识侦探。自从兼职怪盗以来，每个月都能见到一打各式各样活蹦乱跳的侦探，傻子才看不出来。黑羽心里这么想着，嘴上却打哈哈：“我是看你刚才托着下巴的样子特别认真随口叫的，哪知道你真的是侦探。”  
出于职业习惯，白马探从头到尾审视了一下他面前的人，头发乱糟糟、衣服普普通通、和自己的宝可梦在一起时也笑得有点傻，确实是随处可见的普通十几岁男孩。唯独有一点特殊，他的手指看起来纤长又灵活，许是最近都在思考基德的事情，白马想到月下的魔术师，那家伙用来玩纸牌枪和烟雾弹的手指应该看起来也是这样灵活的吧。白马啊白马，你可真是昏了头了，白马在心中嘲笑自己，居然毫无证据地怀疑一个刚见面的普通人是基德，退一万步说就算基德恰好是合众本地人，合众一个地区也有好几百万的人口，天下哪里有这么巧的事情？于是白马放弃继续探究他的身份，转而利用他的身份：“对了，请问你知道去七宝市怎么样比较快吗？”  
黑羽快斗吃惊：“我就住在七宝市，你要去的话我可以给你带路。”  
于是黑羽上了白马家的豪车。驾车从R9到七宝市怎么走都不近，而17岁的黑羽快斗活泼又话痨，充分发扬东道主精神，殷勤地给白马介绍了一路合众特产，重点推荐了排队排出十几米的大人气飞云冰淇淋。看他那兴奋劲儿白马都没好意思说自己并不爱吃甜点，只搪塞道有空一定会去尝。黑羽也借此机会求证白马去七宝市有什么事，白马说你作为七宝人没有听说怪盗基德给七宝博物馆发预告信的事情吗？黑羽装傻，摇头否认。白马于是和他解释最近一块成色相当好的水之宝石被基德盯上了，好不容易回一趟合众，就想去会一会那大名鼎鼎的怪盗，不怎么流利的日语中漏出了一分期待和五分自信。黑羽撇嘴，心想警察和侦探大多都是饭桶，多一个又能奈他何。

对不起侦探先生，我不该说你是饭桶。黑羽表面上还是毫无破绽的扑克脸，实际上追悔莫及，心说这次实在是有点轻敌。他爬上窗户才发现这位外来的侦探不知什么时候发现了他绑在栏杆上的气球，还把它放飞了，七宝博物馆周围林木丛生，主体建筑又没有高到可以直接利用滑翔翼飞到远处的地步，这下基德进退两难，只能站在窗台上和众人对峙，气氛顿时有些尴尬。  
这时警员中突然出现了骚动，基德隐约听到有人说着火之类的词，心下了然，是爷爷看自己没有在约定时间之前脱出，于是按计划在库房后面引燃了烟雾弹。  
中森警部脸色有点难看。心心念念的目标此刻就在眼前，但七宝市到处是木质仓库改成的房屋，若是真的起火后果不堪设想，与价值连城的珠宝和国际通缉的大盗相比，还是实实在在的人命更加重要。权衡再三，中森还是毅然转头，带着一众警员冲去楼下救火了。混乱中白马察觉出一丝不对劲。这么大量的烟雾要是全部由燃烧引起，那火势至少要有几层楼高，但刚才远远从窗户往外瞄了一眼，除了烟雾并无火光，大概只是什么发烟装置。白马明白这是基德的调虎离山之计，但不知是出于虚荣心理或是其他什么，他没有叫住中森等人，而是选择自己一个人上楼去会基德。

基德从楼外翻上顶楼天台，拿出宝石对着月光一照，宝石内部浑然一体、并无乾坤。这次也不是啊，他在心里叹了口气，捏着宝石开始思考怎么把它还回去。这次有那个侦探坐镇还真不太好办，要不还是等侦探离开再还……  
基德回想起白天那个人打量他的眼神中带了点怀疑，但他对于自己隐藏气息的能力很有信心，他向自己那些善于隐藏在黑夜中的宝可梦学习了很多，怪盗基德的气息只会在月下出现，活在阳光下的只有黑羽快斗。  
就在基德捏着宝石陷入思考时，勾魂眼偷偷溜出来爬到他的肩膀上，伸手想去够那块石头。  
“诶这个不能吃，”基德眼疾手快地摁住肩上的宝可梦，“这个过会要还给博物馆的。”  
紫色的宝可梦闻言收回小短手，不满地撇嘴。基德揉揉他的脑袋，安慰道：“这个宝石是别人的嘛，明天带你去…”  
他停下话头，警惕地看向前方突然出现的身影。  
乌云遮住了月光。

白马从楼梯爬到天台时，刚伸出个脑袋就瞟到天台上站了两个人，白衣的基德对面那个人一身黑衣还带着只饭匙蛇，一看就不是好惹的货，而且双方都剑拔弩张，情况非常不妙。白马赶忙缩回头去，贴着墙壁收声屏息，偷听他们的谈话。

“是你…”来者自是骚扰基德已久的snake，新仇旧恨叠在一起涌上来，烧得基德喉咙发干双目充血，平日里一直隐藏的东西是再也压抑不住，尽数放出来的压迫感让藏起来的白马都吓了一跳。但这点气势在手上真的沾过鲜血的杀手面前自然是不够看的，snake甚至开口嘲讽：“基德，你还真是名副其实，居然把这种没用的宝可梦捡回去，真是个幼稚天真的kid。”  
“没用？”基德怒极，从牙缝中挤出冷笑，“我看是你这种训练家更没用。”  
snake摆摆手：“我不是来和你讨论这个问题的，把宝石交出来。”  
“这颗我已经看过了，不是潘多拉。”  
潘多拉？白马探在脑子里过了两遍这个称呼。原来基德是在寻找些什么，怪不得每次偷到宝石后都设法还回去，从这里入手也许能获得更多基德的资料。  
“是不是不用你说，我们自己会看，你只管乖乖交出来，我不想在这里动手。”随着训练家的下达暗示，饭匙蛇也弯起尾部摆出了攻击预备的姿势。  
基德绷起身子，显然是不打算乖乖配合。  
白马眼见氛围不妙，忙跳出来大喝一声：“基德！把宝石还回来！”其实他作为侦探，理应把天台上的两人统统抓起来扔进监狱，但他对基德的印象实在是好过对面看起来阴险无情又不择手段的黑衣人。白马探啊白马探，你今天到底怎么了，他第二次在心中唾弃自己。  
果然，snake没料到半路杀出个白马探，结结实实吃了一惊。而基德在被白马断了逃路后便已料到那种小把戏拖不住那位敏锐的侦探，早有准备的他看也不看，循声将宝石向后扔出，被侦探很有默契地一把接住。心狠手辣如sanke，也不敢直接对风头正盛还有个警官爸爸的年轻侦探下狠手，于是只能将怒火发泄在基德身上，饭匙蛇尾刀反射着不妙的寒光，向基德飞扑过去。可是基德身边的勾魂眼更快，几乎是以肉眼看不清的速度发动了瞪眼，饭匙蛇面对气势暴涨的小型宝可梦一愣，错失了攻击的机会。基德抓住这个空档两步冲出天台。  
“白痴，这么矮的建筑能飞起来？”snake已经命令饭匙蛇做好追击的准备，却见那白色的身影在坠下几米后奇迹般地重新拔起，以令人目眩的速度直冲云霄，几秒后就只能看见一个小小的黑影了。snake和白马都看呆了，两人在天台边缘肩并肩站了十几秒，对视一眼后才鄱然醒悟。白马退后一步从腰间摸精灵球，但snake直接跳下天台，钻进博物馆后的树林溜了。

其实黑羽也藏在楼下的树林里。魔术不是魔法，他不可能真的无视地心引力和动力学基本定律直接冲到天上去。那是藏在树林里的索罗亚制造出的幻影，而藏在幻影后面的基德本人展开滑翔翼只是为自己的落地做了缓冲而已。  
“辛苦你了。”黑羽凭空变出一个文柚果，递给索罗亚，顺便抬手揉乱了索罗亚的顶毛，收到了一记龇牙警告。

那边又一次被耍了的中森警部带着一众被耍了的警员灰溜溜地回来。他们把探照灯搬进来，把博物馆内部照得像白昼一样亮堂，发誓掘地三尺也要找出基德的一些线索。白马把宝石还了回去，借着光在窗户下的墙根处找到一根头发，一般游客不会往窗台边走，而这扇窗户恰好是基德踩在上面与警员对峙的那扇，很大概率是基德本人掉下来的。有了这个，再加上那只稀有的勾魂眼，怪盗基德的真实身份基本就能确定了。白马拿出塑封袋将这根宝贵的头发装好，送去他自家的实验室做DNA检测。等待的时间他用老爸的权限查了合众地区所有登录在册的勾魂眼，寥寥数个检索结果中，果然有黑羽快斗这个名字，点进去，和白天那个男孩一样的脸躺在档案里傻笑。这时DNA检测结果也出来了，白马将身高体重年龄这几个数值和检索结果比对，怪盗基德的形象逐渐和黑羽快斗重合。情感上白马并不是很愿意承认白天那个大男孩和月下的魔术师是同一个人，但理智的部分告诉他应该相信证据。  
那个勾魂眼是从违法组织手里抢来的，也许根本没有登记。白马这样告诉自己。只凭这些证据没法逮捕黑羽，对于那样的大怪盗，不抓到现行或许都没法定罪，传来证据是有一万个借口可以抵赖的，何况昨天黑羽真的去过道馆。  
算了，白马身心俱疲地揉眉心，这些事情还是等以后再说吧。怪盗基德的真面目总有一日会大白于天下，而他现在最需要的是睡眠。

一夜秋风后，气温骤降，路边训练家带的萌芽鹿也在一夜之间换上了红色的叶子。白马一觉睡到下午，起来后便套上他的风衣去了飞云市，是合众本地的警察推荐他来这个合众最繁华的港口城市参观一下，此外白马还有点私心，他想起昨天黑羽讲飞云冰淇淋时眼睛闪闪发亮的样子，突然很想尝尝。从中央广场进入某一条主道就能看见摆在路边的冰淇淋车，因为气温原因并没有黑羽说的那样火爆，只有寥寥8个人在排队。白马一边走一边思考到底要不要花10分钟排队试试时，被熟悉的声音打断了。  
“白马？”  
白马抬头，入眼的是站在队伍里的黑羽，因为降温，他把自己裹得严实，甚至连围巾都翻出来戴上了，看起来昨天怕冷的表现没半分虚假。白马心情微妙地抬手和他打了个招呼：“这么巧？”  
黑羽也笑道：“你也来买冰淇淋吗？干脆我帮你买一个吧。”  
白马点头应允。  
队伍不长，不多时便轮到了黑羽。他给自己和肩上的勾魂眼各买了一个芒芒果味的，为不喜甜的侦探则推荐了乐芭果味。  
白马接过冰淇淋，问：“这种天气？”  
黑羽眨眨眼，明白了他的意思，露出一个有点狡黠的笑容：“我昨天和你说过这家冰淇淋人气很高吧？在夏天根本排不到啊，也就这种天气人少一点才轮得到我来吃。”他又指指正乖巧舔着冰淇淋的勾魂眼：“主要是答应带它来吃。”  
白马便不再说话，两人就着萧瑟的秋风舔冰淇淋。味道确实不错，奶味醇厚、口感细腻，听说是用了进口的上等哞哞牛奶。黑羽给他选的味道也很合他的口味，入口时是乐芭果标志性的苦味，与牛奶混在一起不显尖锐，苦味散开后接着便是非常克制的甜味。深藏于人类基因中的嗜甜因子被激发，令口味刁钻的侦探心情大好，一扭头看到黑羽那个胆小贪吃的勾魂眼趴在黑羽肩头贼兮兮地盯他手里的冰淇淋，更是嘴角忍不住上扬，当即决定这次合众之行不再追究怪盗基德到底是不是黑羽快斗的问题。  
“说起来我好像还不知道你的名字。”黑羽舔着冰淇淋冷不丁抛出一句。  
白马笑了：“可我知道你的，黑羽快斗君。”  
“咦咦咦咦？”黑羽吓了一跳，差点连冰淇淋都没拿稳，“你是怎么知道的？”  
“昨天在道馆听见别人叫你的。”其实是回去查的。  
“哎？好狡猾——”黑羽拖长了音，“快点，我必须要知道你的，要不也太不公平了。”  
于是白马清清嗓子：“白马探，目前的职业是侦探。本来昨天在购物广场就准备自我介绍的，结果你根本没听我把话说完。”  
“抱歉抱歉，”黑羽听出了话里的不满，于是大口咬掉剩下的脆筒，很有诚意地双手合十道歉，顺便岔开话题：“说起来怪盗基德的案子办完了，你打算走了？”  
白马觉得黑羽快斗作为一个小偷真是胆大包天，居然敢在他面前提基德的事情，但既然已经决定不追究那就是不追究，便答道：“明天的飞机。”  
“这么匆忙啊？那你以后还会来吗？”  
白马思考了一下，勾起嘴角：“如果下次那个装模作样的小偷还给七宝博物馆发预告函的话。”

END！

后1：黑羽快斗回去就给博物馆紧急发了预告，白马走还是不走，这是个问题。  
后2：和黑羽快斗压马路吃冰淇淋的白马探被迷妹偷拍到，成为七宝日报第二天头条八卦：“惊！天才侦探白马探疑似出柜？万千少女梦碎！”

**Author's Note:**

> 写了不少字的宝可梦设定注释还是丢上来吧  
> 地点宝可梦之类能查到的就不解释了，不知道也不影响理解，说一下特意写出来的  
> 1\. 豆豆鸽：用来替代原作中的白鸽。  
> 2\. 太阳伊布和勾魂眼：白马的太阳伊布和斗子的勾魂眼都叫ruby（红宝石），太阳伊布是因为额头上有一块红宝石，使用超能力时会发光；勾魂眼则是因为吃掉的宝石会从体表长出来，胸前有一小块红宝石（mega后有更大的红宝石，不知道有没有机会给它mega）  
> 3\. 胆小性格：斗子的勾魂眼设定性格胆小，能力值方面是加速减物攻，口味方面是喜甜不喜辣，我努力给斗子凑个全员喜甜队hhh  
> 4\. 耿鬼和冷：XY图鉴描述“有耿鬼的房间温度会下降5度”，所有训练家夏天梦寐以求的宝可梦  
> 5\. 出招速度问题：斗子的勾魂眼特性设定恶作剧之心，效果是变化类技能（如文中使用的瞪眼）优先度+1，而且本身性格加速，所以后发先至，套路了snake  
> 6\. 索罗亚的幻影特性：动画中表现很神，类似于幻象，非常逼真，但没有质量经不起触碰，算是斗子当怪盗必备的宝可梦。其实特别篇里百变怪当人皮面具由来已久，但感觉有些过于Bug就没给斗子（等等幻影不是更bug），而且总不能盗一老爷教变装，上来一句你先去抓只百变怪，这也太菜了，简直像个江湖骗子！  
> 7\. 各种树果：文柚果回复hp，芒芒果和乐芭果分别是甜味和苦味，我也不知道为啥原型是芭乐的果子是苦的，总之当咖啡豆来写了（x）  
> 8\. 飞云冰淇淋：夏天买不到是真的！游戏设定如此，其他时间去买还限量，其实只能恢复状态，就是个地方特产。讲道理就你们合众的特产最丢人，没法当伴手礼啊！


End file.
